O homem mais próximo da rosca de Mu
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Todos temos dias ruins. Shaka teve o pior. Presente pra Akane Kittsune, do fórum PanBox.


Sim, raios, eu tenho caracu pra colocar meu nome nessa fic. Sem flammes, ok? Presente pra Akane("que presente").

Ah, eh, antes que me esqueça, CDZ não me pertence (ainda bem, honestamente) e não quero ganhar nada com essa fic (exceto prováveis tijoladas).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O homem mais próximo da rosca de Mu

**Lord Hades**

Era um dia calmo no santuário. Alguns pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava majestoso e Shaka meditava. Sim, pois seria mais lógico imaginar a estátua da Athena indo dar umas bandas do que ver Shaka sem estar meditando.

- Ohm... Ohm...

- AE!! Shaka!!! Cara, como vai essa vida de cavaleiro?

Aiolia. Cavaleiro de ouro de Leão, um dos mais poderosos dentre os 88 protetores de Athena. E, potencialmente, um dos que tinha menos apreço a vida.

- Fale, Aiolia de Leão.

- Cara, você ta muito pálido, tem que se mexer um pouco, aproveitar esse sol grego, aproveitar as gregas, meu Zeus, as gregas... Sei lá! Curte um pouco a vida, Shaka!

O arquear de sobrancelha, embora um pouco comprometido pelos olhos fechados, teria feito uma dúzia de espectros recuarem. Mas não Aiolia.

- Cara feia pra mim é fome! Porque não vai dar uma volta, sai dessa casa empoeirada, come alguma porcaria na rua, sei lá eu... Vai paquerar, Shaka! – dizia Aiolia enquanto se dobrava de tanto rir, expondo perigosamente a nuca para Shaka.

- Acho que tens razão, Aiolia. Na verdade, já fazia um tempo que precisava conversar com a Marin, lembra daquela amazona de prata? – disse Shaka enquanto levantava-se – Não costumo falar sobre essas coisas, mas as ruivas sempre tiveram minha atenção especial...

Aiolia nunca havia hesitado em sua vida. Mesmo que o próprio Hades se materializasse na sua frente, ele teria agido. Mas naquela hora, estava mais interessado em não pisar no próprio queixo.

- Mas hein? – disse Aiolia enquanto arregalava os olhos para aquele que se dizia o mais próximo de deus.

- Mas nada. Aiolia, vocês não tem idéia de como estou agradecido por ter me tirado desse marasmo da meditação. Agora posso me dedicar a tarefas mais... Importantes.

- Importante coisa nenhuma!!!! Você sabe muito bem que eu e a... Espera ae, raios, claro que você sabe!!!!

Shaka talvez tivesse o controle mais perfeito de suas emoções dentre os oitenta e oito cavaleiros, a exceção óbvia de Kamus. Mas ninguém poderia resistir ao misto de vergonha e fúria que era a cara de Aiolia sem começar a rir.

- Cara, pra que Hades se existe Shaka? Honestamente, não vou falar droga nenhuma do que ia contar...

- O que pretendias me contar? – disse Shaka, tentando parar de rir.

- Não falo, não te interessa...

- Você subiu um lance de escadas absurdamente grande pra chegar até aqui, fazer papel de palhaço e voltar até tua casa dizendo que não me interessa?

Nesse instante, um lampejo de genialidade pura passou pela cabeça do leão.

- Só queria pedir se já tinhas provado a rosca do Mu, nada de mais...

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre a casa de Virgem.

- Perdão? Desculpe Aiolia, acho que não entendi direito...

- Ah, esquece! Deixa esse assunto para os mortais comuns, como eu.

- Que assunto? – perguntou Shaka, mas o Leão já havia dado meia volta e voltado para sua casa.

Como bom cavaleiro de Athena, exemplo para todos que seguiam a deusa da guerra, não podia deixar um irmão cavaleiro difamar outro cavaleiro. Ainda mais um de reputação tão ilibada quanto Mu de Áries. E, apesar de não ser um fofoqueiro de marca maior, resolveu perder algum tempo debatendo a questão com Athena.

Era uma subida meio cansativa, mas como bom cavaleiro de Athena tinha que zelar pelo bom funcionamento das instituições do santuário. E isso incluía transferência de informações, não é lógico?

Não demorou muito tempo em Libra, pois o mestre ancião estava bastante sonolento. Como geralmente. Depois de certa idade, as pessoas pegam no sono com uma facilidade alarmante. Inclusive quando estão tomando chá.

Shaka era uma alma caridosa, portanto ergueu o pobre velho de cima da mesa de chá. Para descobrir que, alguém de babar, Dohko também falava enquanto dormia.

- Mu... Shion fazia igualzinho... Mu... Tão macia...

Conhecem a sensação de um choque elétrico? Agora imaginem isso proveniente de uma frase de um velho enrugado e roxo de mais de dois séculos de idade. Agora imaginem Shaka sentindo esse choque.

Ele precisava se apressar para debater o fato com Athena. E precisava apagar uma certa imagem surgida em sua mente.

Será que encontraria alguma sanidade na oitava casa do zodíaco?

- Reparou Kamus? O Mu consegue fazer melhor do que aquele teu amigo francês...

- Mon dieu... Concordo plenamente Milo. Na minha pátria há alguém como o Mu por metro quadrado e nunca que eu havia provado algo assim...

Provavelmente não.

- Lembra do Pierre? Ta, ok, não lembro do nome do cara, mas todo francês tem cara de Pierre... Enfim, lembra do troço de cerejas que ele espalhava por cima?

- Lálálálálálálálálálálálálá!!!!! – bradou Shaka, mãos tapando os ouvidos e correndo - Não se incomodem, só estou passando!!! LÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁ!!!!

Em frente Shaka. Apesar dos olhares um pouco descrentes, apesar dos risos histéricos, apesar do som de murros sendo desferidos contra o chão numa vã tentativa de parar de rir...

Athena precisava saber com urgência o que acontecia em seu santuário.

Sentiu uma certa nostalgia ao passar pela casa de Aioros. Bons tempos aqueles onde haviam mais cavaleiros além de Shaka que pudessem zelar pela moral e pelos bons costumes. Sentiu um certo medo de morrer, após ter esse pensamento. Talvez tudo fosse premeditado, decadência dos costumes, morte dos puros de coração... Havia lido algo assim, há algum tempo...

Capricórnio. Era uma ironia, na verdade. O veado que gostava da cobra. Realmente engraçado. Devia anotar isso pra não esquecer depois.

Athena, Shaka. Athena. Focalizar os objetivos. Athena.

- De verdade Shurinha... Valeu a pena estragar meu esmalte na rosca do Mu...

- Vou ficar com ciúmes...

- Ciúmes de que, oras? Ele não ofereceu pra ti também?

- Nunca comi nada igual... Sem querer ofender Shina, mas o Mu dá de dez a zero em você...

- POR BUDA!!! PELAS ÁRVORES GÊMEAS!!! POR SANSARA!!! POR ATHENA!!!

Dohko, Milo, Kamus, Shura, Aiolia... Shina... Não, havia algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca. Não podia ser. Mu? O mais sereno dos cavaleiros de Athena? Mu? Ainda se fosse alguém mais pervertido, mais...

-SHAKINHA!!! QUANTO TEMPO, AMOR!!

Definitivamente havia algo podre na Dinamarca. Tão podre que infestava até a Noruega.

- Afrodite de Peixes.

- Ai, o ingrato!! Só agora lembra de mim? O que veio fazer aqui no meu lindo jardim florido?

Aham.

- Na verdade, Afrodite, apenas preciso ver Athena. Importa-se se eu passar pela vossa casa?

- Quiser ficar, meu lindo... – dando uma olhada em Shaka da cabeça aos pés - Fique a vontade!

O controle emocional de Shaka falhou completamente a piscada de Afrodite. Talvez fosse por isso que Peixes era o mais temido dos servos de Athena. Mais vermelho do que uma rosa diabólica real, Shaka respirou fundo e tentou argumentar.

- Preciso falar com Athena sobre o Mu, Afrodite.

- Afff... Porque raios não te declara pro carneirinho duma vez, hem? Vai pedir a patinha dele em casamento pra deusa? Mas eu não te culpo... A rosca dele é sensacional!

- O QUE!!?

- Shakinha, Shakinha... abre os olhos de vez em quando. Mas sério, a rosca dele é formidável... Branquinha, lisinha... Gastei uma fortuna com curso e o escambau e nunca que fiz metade do que ele fez!

Shaka olhou para o chão. Porque haviam derrotado Hades na última guerra sagrada? Deviam tê-lo deixado vivo. Assim, ao menos, haveria alguém capaz de abrir um buraco e levar essa gente impura pra longe.

- Afrodite...

- Sim, Shakinha?

- Vai ver se tou na esquina.

- Ai, estúpido!

Mais um lance de escadas. Logo estaria na presença de Athena e a deusa salvaria Shaka de tanta... De tanta... De tanta... Bom, enfim, da rosca do Mu.

Já podia ver a grande estátua de Athena. Aquela que protegia o mundo da crueldade, da violência, de deuses despóticos e sanguinários... Menos da própria Athena, é claro.

- SHION!!!!

- Sim, minha deusa?

- Chame Mu de Áries aqui. A rosca dele não me saiu da cabeça, preciso dela agora!

O mundo de Shaka caiu.

- Minha deusa, por mais deliciosa que possa ser a rosca de meu discípulo, ele tem trabalho a fazer. Tente compreender, minha senhora, o próprio Dohko diz que jamais provou algo igual, nem mesmo a minha.

- Shion! Não fale deliciosa na minha frente que eu começo a me babar toda... Ai, aquelas gotinhas doces que saem pingando, aquele calorzinho, a textura, a forma...

Será que Shaka devia fazer uma cena e se atirar escada abaixo? Não, Afrodite provavelmente chegaria a ele antes de qualquer ajuda ou socorro.

Ele, que havia morrido pro Athena, que havia caminhado com ela pelo vale dos mortos, que havia erguido a mão contra o imperador dos mortos pela deusa... Para descobrir que o verdadeiro inimigo habitava o santuário.

Mu de Áries tinha que pagar. E Shaka de Virgem haveria de cobrar esse preço.

O preço da dignidade dos cavaleiros de ouro e de sua deusa.

Sem falar que a maldita rosca seria chutada até a exaustão.

O cavaleiro de Virgem é tido como um dos mais poderosos de todo o zodíaco. Poucos poderiam fazer frente a ele em batalha. Ninguém poderia detê-lo caso resolvesse descer as doze casas do zodíaco de ouro em missão de vingança.

E era isso que estava fazendo agora. O turbilhão loiro passou como uma praga, devastando casas e habitantes. Tudo bem, fracas rajadas de cosmo intimidadoras não são exatamente uma praga. Mas o importante é que Mu receberia sua punição.

Um chute bem no meio do ...

Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio, Sagitário, Escorpião e Libra foram ultrapassadas em poucos instantes. Virgem não ofereceu resistência alguma, logicamente. Em Leão, aparentemente Aiolia estava muito ocupado tentando colocar a máscara de Marin em um lugar impróprio, pelo que pode entender pelos seis minutos breves que ficou ouvindo atrás da porta.

Mas não tinha tempo a perder. A vingança devia ser feita o mais cedo possível, antes que todo o zodíaco de ouro fosse corrompido pela tentação.

Em Câncer, tentou ignorar a imagem um tanto perturbadora de um cavaleiro de ouro lambendo algo que não pode identificar no dedo indicador enquanto suspirava e parecia... Arrepiado?

Ande mais rápido, Shaka.

Aproximou-se com algum receio das casas de Gêmeos. Algumas notícias voam, e hábitos sexuais de gregos são honestamente... Bom, a idéia fica registrada sem muitas explicações, não é?

- Nossa mãe, tou me sentindo um Dionísio depois de um bacanal.

- Só você, Saga? Com o tratamento de rei que o Mu ofereceu, olha...

Mais alguns anos de terapia, eu acho.

- Francamente, só faltou a bandeja. Aliás, tinha uma bandeja, não é?

- Yeah. Só esticar o braço, pegar e comer.

O que pareceu um furacão derrubou alguns vasos e espalhou algumas coisas sem muito valor pelo chão antes de continuar o caminho para Touro.

Silêncio. Isso sim era ameaça de perigo.

E subitamente, um estrondo, como se as legiões de Poseidôn estivessem criando uma gigantesca onda para arrasar com o santuário com um único e poderoso impacto. Um ruído que precedia o apocalipse.

Ainda bem que estava usando o elmo da armadura.

E maldita seja Athena por não incluir protetores para nariz nas armaduras. O de Shaka pareceu queimar.

Já havia ouvido falar de casais que logo após... Aham... Iam ao banheiro. Mas pela cabeleira de Medusa e pelas frieiras do Minotauro, raios incendeiem o mundo se isso era algum tipo de comportamento normal!

Por Buda, fedia mais que a casa do Máscara da Morte.

Áries afinal. Era chegada a hora da verdade. Os dedos do pé direito contraíram-se involuntariamente. Não era todo dia que Shaka chutava alguma coisa.

Viu Kiki sentado ao lado da casa de Áries, quase dormindo e com uma expressão de profundo contentamento. Por Buda, como um cavaleiro pode decair tanto assim?

- MU! Onde estás!?

- Credo Shaka, de onde saiu tanto estresse? Senta aí que eu já falo contigo.

- NÃO VOU SENTAR EM NADA AQUI, NEM QUE O PRÓPRIO ZEUS ME ORDENE! QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ AGORA!

Mu literalmente estava assustado. O que poderia estar deixando Shaka tão enfurecido? Ah, é claro, como era esquecido... Havia esquecido justo dele. Tirou o avental que estava usando e foi oferecer a Shaka o que ele provavelmente viera buscar.

Shaka estava estarrecido. Não bastassem as reboladas insinuantes e a atitude de quem tirava algo de suas vestimentas, agora Mu se aproximava dele. Ele ergueu a mão que segurava...

- Rosquinhas, Shaka?

Um prato de rosquinhas.

Insira-se aqui um silêncio sepulcral, um instante onde o sol e o mundo congelaram por um instante.

- Hm... Mu? Você... Rosquinhas?

- Os atlantes são padeiros extraordinários, não sabia disso?

Shaka estendeu a mão, pegou um dos doces que o Ariano oferecia e mordeu. E, embora fosse um pouco difícil mastigar e segurar uma crise de histeria mista de riso e choro e vontade de se atirar pela janela... Um pensamento se fez mais forte.

"Cara, que rosca foda."


End file.
